Baby bird Tim
by xTeenvampirebatx
Summary: Tim is de-aged and Jason is the one to look after him *Warning may contain parental spanking in later chapters*
1. Chapter 1

**Jason pov **

You would think that with all the shit that goes on in Gotham and the things I see as Red hood that I would be used to things like this happening. But seriously why the hell did baby bird think it was a good idea to mouth off at a fucking magician!? Now I'm stuck looking after a four year old Tim sure I could always leave him with Dick but I don't trust demon spawn not with his track record…not that mines much better but still!

Glancing down at the tiny toddler who was wrapped up in Tim's Red robin cape until I could find something small enough to fit him I couldn't help but smile "you really like that don't you kid"

Tim looked up at me with big blue eyes that would have made Goldie squeak with delight as he pulled the cuddly tiger closer to his chest "yes" he muttered a small blush covering his face.

Ok that is kinda cute.

"Ok well you stay hear while I go look for you something to wear"

Tiny Tim just nodded and continued to play with the stuffed toy while I continued to search through the crap that was my apartment for clothes from the last time one of us got de aged.

It took me an hour to fiend the damn clothes and then another half an hour to try and coax Tim out of the Red robin cape and help him re dress in a pair of shorts and t shirt.

Who knew little kids were so stubborn?

I hope the spell wears off soon. It's weird not having baby bird bitching at me to tidy up after myself.

Suddenly there was a loud crash in the kitchen. "Something tells me that this is going to be a long two weeks" I groan as I go see what happened.

**AN: thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This would have been up sooner but my computer decided to die and this heat wave is killing me**

**Jason pov **

When I arrived in the kitchen Tim was stood covered in head to toe in honey and flower. When he saw me the kid's bottom lip began to tremble and tears flowed in to his eyes.

Probably thinks I'm going to shout at him or something.

I ran my hand over my face and sighed yep this is going to be hell.

"Ok Tim come here and we'll go run you a bath." I said holding my hand out to the sniffling kid.

"No!" Tim said as he toddled to the other side of the room

Oh for fucks sake.

"Tim come here you need a bath and if you think I'm letting you run around my apartment like that then you are way wrong"

"No! No! No! I don't want a bath!" Tim shouted

What is it with kids and baths?

"Tim either come here now or I'm coming to get you" I warned taking a step closer to the kid who was scowling at me.

Tim shook his head and continued to scowl.

"Ok you asked for it" I said as I crossed the room and hauled the struggling four year old over my shoulder.

As soon as we were in the bath room I locked the door so Tim couldn't escape and started to run the bath pouring in some bubble bath in the hope that it would calm Tim down enough to take his bath without a fight.

After making sure that the water was at the right temperature I turned to Tim and tried to undress him but only got my and slapped away.

"No I'm not having a bath"

I resisted the urge to hit my head against the wall.

"Tim you are getting a bath whether you like it or not and if you hit me again there is going to be trouble" I warned as I grabbed him around the waist undressed him and placed him in the bath.

"Your mean" Tim huffed as I started to wash his hair that had stuck together in clumps because of the honey.

"No your stubborn" I sighed

By the end of the bath there was more water on me than in the tub and I had to fight Tim to get out of the bath.

Seriously first they hate baths then they love them they should make up their minds.

**xoxoxox**

After an hour or so Tim started to yawn.

"Ok I think it's time for a nap" I said as I knelt down next to the kid to pick him up.

"No I don't want one" Tim shouted as he slapped my face

I narrowed my eyes at Tim and grabbed his arm and swatted his backside. Tim immediately burst in to tears and struggled as I led him to the bed room.

I felt guilty for swatting him but I can't just let him hit me every time I tried to take care of him.

I sat on the bed and rocked Tim like a baby until he stopped crying.

"Tim I'm sorry for swatting you but I can't let you get away with hitting me now take a nap and we can play when you wake up ok?"

Tim looked up at me thoughtfully before nodding and snuggling in to my chest as I continued to rock him.

When Tim eventually fell asleep I tucked him up in bed and placed a soft kiss on his head before heading towards my laptop and buying a parenting book. If I was going to survive the next few weeks I'm going to need it.

**AN: thanks for reading and if there's anything you want to see happen then ask I don't bite… much lol. sorry this chapter is a bit short the heat is killing me**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ok so thank you to those who reviewed and thanks for being patient. Feel free to suggest thinks that you want to see happen while Jason is taking care of Tim **

**Jason pov **

"Baaaaaaaaaaah!"

Tim squealed as he waved his Tiger in my face

"No Timmy that's a sheep noise tiger's go roar"

I muttered resisting the urge to face palm. We had been playing this game ever since Tim woke up and it was driving me mad. Every time I told him what noise the tiger makes he would just giggle and make a completely different animal noise.

"Oink"

See what I mean!?

"Ok kid if the tiger go's Oink what noise does a pig make?"

Tim tilted his head to the side and grinned "woof!"

"Right thank you for clearing that up for me kid" I said as I got up and walked to the kitchen with Tim following me like a duckling.

"Jay"

"what?"

"thirsy"

I handed the kid a glass of apple juice which turned out was a big mistake as he couldn't hold it properly and dropped the glass causing it to break in to thousands of pieces.

Everything was silent for a moment before Tim started screaming and crying.

Shit

"Jeez baby bird it was only a glass of apple juice it's not the end of the world" I groaned.

Tim cried harder and waved his hand at me.

"Oh fu-dge" Tim's hand had a deep cut across his palm. I scooped Tim up and ran in to the bathroom, placing him on top of the toilet seat before grabbing my first aid kit.

"Owie! that hurts!" Tim wailed as I cleaned his cut

"I know it does but it will hurt more if it gets infected" I said trying my best to sound comforting but judging by the look on Tim's face I failed.

"Jason?"

"yea baby bird"

"are you my new nanny while mama and dada are gone?" Tim sniffed as he looked up at me with big blue eyes.

"err yea something like that"

Well this is awkward.

**Xoxoxoxo**

After I finished bandaging Tim's hand I decided that it would be best if we went to the store since Tim can't drink out of "big boy cups" yet and I needed more bread.

When we reached the under-fives isle I grabbed three Sippy cups and two packets of pacifiers in case Tim needed them.

I hope that parenting book I ordered comes soon because I have no clue what I'm doing.

I glanced down at Tim who was busy talking to his toy tiger and I couldn't help but smile. Seriously the kid is just so cute when he's not slapping me in the face and throwing tantrums. Not that I'm ever going to admit that Tim is the cutes toddler I have ever seen.

Making sure that Tim was busy talking to the tiger I quickly grabbed a packet of pull up's and hid them in the basket so he wouldn't see.

It's better to be safe than sorry.

**AN: sorry if this chapter sucks I have a bit of writers block so I'm struggling to come up with ideas so if you have any suggestions please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions **

**If you want to see anything particular happen in this story feel free to ask J**

**Jason Pov **

"Jay- Jay food please"

"Hold your horse's kid it's coming" I muttered as I placed two plates of mac and cheese on the table.

Tim looked at me weirdly "I haven't got any horses"

"Just eat"

We had spent most of the afternoon shopping for things that small kid's need and then spent an hour stuck in traffic. Which is the last place you want to be stuck with a kid believe me.

"Can Tiger have some food?"

"Only if he wants a bath"

"But Tiger need's some food"

No it doesn't

"Tiger can have this then" I said rolling an apple across the table. No way was I giving him sweets before bed time.

"Silly Jay-Jay tigers don't eat apples"

"That one does because it's a vegetarian"

After convincing Tim that the Tiger would love to eat an apple and clearing up after dinner I put the aristo cat's on for Tim (don't dare ask why I have Disney movies!) while I got the spare room ready for bed time.

When I was sure that Tim had his full attention focused on the movie I snuck in to my room and retrieved the pull ups from their hiding place. How on earth am I going to get Tim to wear one of these without him throwing a tantrum? I wondered as I grabbed one out of the packet and placed it on Tim's bed next to his Batman Pj's.

After making sure that the spare room was ready I went to see what Tim was doing. When I saw Tim he was half a sleep clutching not surprising since it was 8:45 Pm and Tim is only 3 or 4.

"Ok squirt time for bed" I said as I gathered him up in to my arms and turned off the TV.

"Not tired" Tim yawned as he snuggled in to my chest. Ok the kid is cute but I'm never going to admit it out loud.

"Yea you are" I sang as I sat Tim on the edge of the sink and helped him brush his tiny baby teeth.

"Not tired" Tim whined as I carried him to his room and helped him undress.

Now comes the hard part.

"Timmy I know you're a big boy but you need to wear one of these for bed" I said showing him the pull up.

Everything was quiet for a moment before Tim screamed and ran out of the room.

Fuck's sake anyone would think that it was a monster I had showed him instead of a pull up.

"Tim get your little butt back here!" I shouted as I chased the cranky toddler into the kitchen.

"No" Tim screamed as he stomped his foot

"Tim don't make me come and get you" I warned

"No I don't ******* want it"

I paused and glared at Tim before storming up to him and placed six swats on his bottom.

"Don't you ever use language like that again" I scolded as I carried Tim back to his room.

"That man at the store said it" Tim wailed.

Well that answers that question because I certainly haven't swore in front of him. Not out loud anyway.

"That doesn't mean you can say it too baby bird that man is naughty for saying that in front of small kids"

I soothed as I cradled him in my arms.

When Tim had stopped crying I sat him down on my knee and showed him the pull up.

"If you wear this tonight and it is dry in the morning then you don't have to wear one tomorrow ok" I said praying to whoever was listening that he would agree.

"Ok but you have to read me a bed time story" Tim giggled

"Sounds good to me baby bird" I chuckled and helped him in to the pull up and his Pj's.

**AN: ok who thinks that Dick and Damian should make an appearance?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey I won't be able to update for a week because I'm going to visit relatives in Scotland. Thank you for the reviews**

**Jason pov **

"Ok I hope you like Narnia kid" Tim's eyes grew so big with happiness that you could have mistaken him for a bush baby.

"Yes yes yes" Tim squealed in delight

Just as I reached the part where Lucy met the fawn when some idiot decided to try and knock my door down with their knocking.

"Be back in a moment Kid" I muttered as I ruffled Tim's hair.

Tim bit his lip "Promise?"

"Yeah I promise Timmy"

I had a pretty good idea who this might be let's face it what idiot wouldn't notice that something, was wrong when there little brother disappeared for a number of hours. Especially in this line of work.

"Jason Todd what did you do to Timmy!" Dick yelled as I opened the door

"Tt who cares what he did to Drake"

Oh joy he brought the demon brat with him.

"I didn't do anything to Tim Wonder bread"

Dick opened his mouth to spout some other shit when he stopped and stared behind me.

"Jay-Jay why is that crazy man shouting my name" Tim squeaked as he ran up to me and wrapped himself around my leg.

"T-Timmy?"

Guess the Robin is out of the cage now.

"Come back tomorrow morning and I'll explain then" I muttered as I scooped Tim up and shut the door despite Dick's protests.

**AN: sorry this chapter is so short I was in a rush to get packed and I didn't want to mess it up. So yeah please excuse any mistakes as I did not have time to proof read.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are appreciated **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that this is not the next chapter but i just wanted to let you all know that I will be continuing this story but I am struggling with ideas for the next chapter and I don't want it to suck.**

**If any of you want to make some suggestions of what you would like to see happen then please leave a review.**

**Thanks **


End file.
